hon_ijo_no_kakofandomcom-20200214-history
Plot
Episode 1- Starts off with Minori in her room in the dark. Explains how she does this everyday and is depressed. Locked room. Thinks the roof is stuff so goes to open the window, whereas she spots a guy (Naoki Ran) yelling at a fire hydrant because he kicked on accident. Usually, she would close the window again after the breath of air, but today, she left it open. She is interested in him and thinks he looks like she's seen him before, but brushes it off. The teacher is discussing an assignment and talks about a book assignment that is due in two days. A group of kids, including Hyanakyou Rikka, makes a snide remark about how reading sucks. Minori makes a retort joke, causing the class to completely silence, and then erupt in a series of snickers. Rikka tries to intimidate her, but Minori stands up defiantly and continues her short rant. It shows the various reactions of Ran, Isamu Arata, and Orochi Jirou. Later, Minori gets crowded by Rikka and her posse in the courtyard. She isn't fazed, but afraid something will actually happen. However, before the posse can act, Isamu Arata and student body president Kazuhiro Natsumi show up with a megaphone and break it up. The posse scram, and Minori thanks them. Natsuki gets flustered because Minori is pretty. Minori leaves, and Arata explains to Natsumi what happened earlier in class. It ends off with Natsumi saying he was interested into her. Episode 2- Minori is next in line at a local cafe called Taiyo Cafe. She's paying for her mango boba tea. In the process of getting her wallet out, the guy behind her, who turns out to be Chinatsu Masahara, steps forward and pays for her, while putting his arm around her. They walk away from the cashier, when Minori shrugs his arm off. He asks if he could join her, and she reluctantly agrees. He makes a snide remark on how it seems like a date, and she death glares him. They walk towards a table, but Masahara suddenly gets nervous. It is revealed he dislikes umbrellas. Minori laughs, but is kind enough to change tables. Masahara is extremely embarrassed to show Minori his true personality, and is having a meltdown when Minori stops him and says he should act that way more instead of his playboy facade. Masahara develops a liking towards her and walks her home without any unnecessary flirting. Minori stops in the local library to pick up books, and suddenly, someone grabs a strand of her hair and smells it. Not flipped out, but confused, Minori recognizes the stranger as someone in her class. It is Orochi Jirou. She was surprised that he was not the geeky and shy person she thought he was when he flirted with her. Jirou leans on a bookshelf. Minori reaches forward, and Jirou thought she was making a move on him and is taken off guard, when really Minori just wanted the book he was leaning against. When she leans back, Jirou finally notices the white hairpins in Minori's hair, and immediately takes an interest in her. Minori responds to his earlier joke by smelling his hair, and commenting on his shampoo (it was Pantene). As Minori begins to her walk to her apartment, she decided to take the route nearby a park just for fun. She sees kids playing soccer, then notices a certain child not playing and expressionless. While staring at the depressed child for a few moments, she notices a somewhat tall figure approach the child with a smile. She can't see the figure's face from her angle. She sees that the two chat, and the child brightens up and smiles and then runs to play. The figure stands up, turning, and Minori realizes it is the boy (Naoki Ran) she saw the other day and is in her class. A gust of wind goes by, and Ran's bangs swoop up, and Minori gets a full view of a large scar on his forehead. Ran walks somewhere else, but Minori is astounded and a streak of curiosity hits her. Episode 3- Minori is relaxing on a beach towel under an umbrella. She complains about how the beach was not the best place for a field trip. A flashback appears on how Minori's teacher and Class A's teacher say they will be going on a field trip to a beach resort. Minori mumbles under her breath cuss words when the teacher says they'll have a great time. Back to now, Minori is sighing and commenting on how tanning makes her look like a baked potato. She closes her eyes for a moment, and when she opens her eyes again, a girl is standing above her with a wide smile. She introduces herself as Yasobe Ahri. The two struck up a conversation about school and whatnot, along with Ahri explaining who Rikka was. Natsumi comes over asking how they're doing, and tries to be flirty, but fails. Arata notices Minori as well and leaves his fan group to go talk to her. Ahri tries to convince Minori to show her swimsuit, but Minori refuses. Rikka is getting annoyed at the special attention Minori is receiving from mainly Arata, and devises a plan to spill juice on Minori's white hoodie. She succeeds, but Minori's reaction is nothing she wanted. She makes a second plan on how to get Arata's and Natsumi's attention by setting up herself to be a hero and save a 'friend' from drowning. The friend is told to pretend to be drowning so Rikka could save her, but the friend turns out to actually drown. Before Rikka can react, Minori rushes to save them, exposing her swimsuit. She returns with the friend. The friend is taken away in an ambulance, along with most of the students. Only a few students are left at the beach, including Minori, Ahri, and Ran. Minori loses her towel and Ran finds it for her. He then offers for the three of them to go put the towels back, but Ahri persists that only the two of them go. The two go to the counter, but the employee in charge says his shift is over and asks Minori and Ran to put the towels pick, and gives them the keys. Minori says Ran will hold the door open while she puts the towels back, but Ran leaves the key inside the lock outside of the door and walks into the shack with Minori. As Minori placed down the towel, the door shuts, locking them both in. Episode 4- The two stare at the door in shock. They stay like that for a few moments, but the Minori slowly says: "You idiot..." Minori glares at him and Ran looks terrified, thinking she's going to yell at him. Instead, Minori takes a deep breath and smiles. "It's okay, everyone makes mistake. Don't think too much about it." For a second, a flashback of Naoki Yoru appears in Ran's vision, but is replaced by Minori. Ran says that he left the key in the lock on the outside, so whoever came to get supplies the next morning would find and free them. Minori sighs and complains that they have to stay in there all night. Earlier, Ahri offered to carry Minori's soaked hoodie and shorts back to the hotel, and Ran also coincidentally wasn't wearing his shirt either. The two sit down on the tile floor. Minori confesses that she's kind of cold, because the shack was unusually cool. Ran contemplates for a moment about putting his arm around her, but he decides to just put a towel on her and himself. Ran leans back, his bangs slightly adjusting to show a little of his scar unintentionally. Minori sees it and remembers. Ran shifts, the bangs covering it again. Minori reaches out, wanting to brush the bangs, when Ran grabs her wrist and asks what she's doing. She says that she saw his scar before, and Ran asks: "Wait, you've seen it before?" She admits to it, and is about to ask further, when Ran snaps and says: "It's none of your business." Minori apologizes, and says she understands what it's like when someone tries to pry into past memories. Ran asks if she had a bad past as well. She says that she just has bad luck with relationships, indicating to Ran that she was single. He asks if a lover had betrayed her or something, and Minori says: "Sort of. " She asks him if he minded if she asked about his scar. He tells her that it's a scar from a burn, it had something to do with his parents. She doesn't push any further, not wanting to distress Ran anymore. Minori falls asleep, accidentally leaning against Ran. Ran freaks out, but not enough to wake her up. He thinks her sleeping face is cute. The next day, the same employee finds them and frees them. The classes were returning to school at 9:00 am, so Ran and Minori rush back to the rooms. They part ways awkwardly, Ran blushing. Ahri asks why Minori was gone for the night slyly, and she exclaims that it was nothing weird. Ran was questioned by Natsumi why he was gone, and Ran says he was locked in a shack with Minori. Natsumi gets a random pang of jealousy at this, though he was confused why. Episode 5- As the bus arrives at the school, it's mid afternoon and the students are told to return to their homes. It began to rain, and Minori usually walked home. She's talking to Ahri about it, when Natsumi here's and offers her a ride. Though he was intending it to just be a kind offer, the jealousy still rang in his ears and he wanted to be near Minori. At first, Minori declines, but the rain only gets stronger, and Natsumi says that it's too dangerous to walk. Finally, Minori agrees. The two get in Natsumi's Lexus and begin the drive back. They arrive at Minori's apartment, but the rain turns to hail, and it began to storm. Minori tells Natsumi that it's now too dangerous for him to drive. She offers for him to go into her apartment for a little bit. Natsumi is shy when entering Minori's apartment, and he feels flustered that he's in a girl's private apartment. Minori asks if he wants anything to eat, and he says it's her choice. Minori heats up some leftovers and rice. It appears that Minori is a skilled cook. Even though the leftovers is two nights old, Natsumi replies that it's delicious. Natsumi asks her about the shack and her and Ran, though Minori gets embarrassed and says it was nothing, much to his suspicion. The two look outside the window to see if the rain has stopped. Minori peers out the window closely, and lightning struck incredibly near the window. She shrieks, jumping backwards and slipping, and Natsumi catches her unintentionally. Minori breaks away immediately, blushing, and Natsumi teases her about her fear of thunder. She denies it,but the next sound of thunder proves him right, as she hid under the table. He laughs and teases her. Minori then says she won't make tea for him as she made tea for herself. Natsumi, being incredibly tall, takes her bag of tea and puts it out of her reach by holding it up over her head. After jumping a few times, Minori finally grabs the bag-and accidentally grabs his hand as well. Natsumi let's go of her hand and apologizes. The rain stops, and the two go outside to see Natsumi's car, which is a wreck and can't be driven. Minori tells Natsumi to take her bike,which is too small for Natsumi's lean and tall figure, and the bike was very girly. This amused Minori. She tells him to return the bike to her at school and she would call mechanics to fix the car. They say goodbye, and Natsumi leaves with a blush on his face.